<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] I'll be home before you miss me by Chantress, WoollyLambdaPods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548993">[Podfic] I'll be home before you miss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods'>WoollyLambdaPods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Epistolary, Irony, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creator's summary:</p><p>A letter from Jim to Spock just before he attended the maiden voyage of the USS Enterprise-B</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] I'll be home before you miss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349938">I'll be home before you miss me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight">snowynight</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chantress!! You're a gem and a star thank you for the cover!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>